The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games/Chapter 3
This article is about the third chapter of the twenty-two episode of Happy Peep "The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games". Plot (Back at Antarctica) *Lorry: So, you guys are going up and for you skuas are going down. *Mumble: Yes! *Boss Skua: Oh no. *Lorry: So, the next round is going to be on a river where we have a huge ice float on the river. *Mumble: That seems nice. *Lorry: You got this? *Mumble: Yes. *Lorry: Alright, head over to the lake! (Meanwhile with Ice Claw, Ice Claw is breaking the ice, causing many cliffs to fall apart, hearing from the noise to the river) *Lorry: What was that? *Phoenix: Must be some kind of earthquake. *Mumble: Don't worry, we will be fine. *Boss Skua: Fine? You can never stop us if you can. *Mumble: Be quiet Boss Skua. No one cares about you! *Shad: Hey! *Boss Skua: He started it first! *Phoenix: Don't fight. *Ramón: What do you have to say for yourself? *Mumble: *to Boss Skua* Sorry. *Boss Skua: I'm also rivals with you. *Mumble: Say it for yourself. (At the big ice float) *Shad: Okay guys, the third round is here! One more round to go. *Shippo: We can win this one. *Erik: Montay, we're doing good. *Montay: Yeah, always good. *Shad: Now, as most as you can see, the ice may crack a little so be careful. *Mumble: Okay. *Shad: Okay, listen up! Leopard seals are in the water so be careful. *Francesco. Ha. They gonna lose. *Boss Skua: *slap Francesco* Shut up. *Shad: Now, our third round begins! (Round 3 just has started when the penguins are throwing the snowballs at the skuas, the ice was cracking a bit) *Mumble: Oh yeah. *Phoenix: You know Tack Frost's enemy, Ice Claw? He is the menace causing the ice to crack. (In Winter Wonderland) *Tack Frost: Did someone mentioned my ememy Ice Claw? *Frost Bite Penguin: Yeah. *Ice Claw: Increase. (Back at the huge ice float on the river) *Montay: I hope we can win again. *Shippo: Let's do this. (Shippo and Montay throw snowballs at Brokebeak while the skuas throw snowballs at Mumble) *Mumble: Hey! *Phoenix: You respect of that! *Dino: Yeah? *Shippo: Show no good. *Phoenix: Let's win this! (The ice crack a bit when penguins were making snowballs on the float as many skuas make snowballs to attack the penguins) *Mumble: Oh no! *Phoenix: I told you it was Ice Claw causing this! (By a mistake of the snowballs falling, causing the ice to crack, Ice Claw was swimming on the way to the ice float) *Boss Skua: Now, we can win this from a leopard seal coming. *Montay: No Look! Ice Claw is alive! (Ice Claw appears trying to eat the penguins) *Boss Skua: Ice Claw? *Ice Claw: Boss Skua, stay cover with your friends! *Lorry: This is an emergency! A leopard seal is causing to break the game. *Rio: How did he get here? *Montay: Shippo, We can defeat him easily like we did to Vikram before. *Shippo: No. Maybe, the Death Ice destroyed Antarctica and causes him to survive. *Ice Claw: That's right Shippo. I survive the ice since Antarctica got destroyed when i was escaping. *Mumble: No! He's alive. *Phoenix: I know, but now he's not only trying to eat us, but he's also breaking up the game to help the skuas. (The ice was cracking breaking parts of the ice float) *Mumble: Stay cateful. *Esequiel: Watch out for the leopard seal! *Ice Claw: Yum, Yum. *Erik: You won't eat us! *Phoenix: Yeah, you won't get us LARDFACE. (The ice float break, causing skuas to fly) *Mumble: Swim! *Lorry: It's look like that the skuas has win this one. (Ice Claw get furrious and swim under the lake) *Montay: Come on, the next round can be somewhere since we lost this one. *Phoenix: It was Ice Claw that let the skuas win by breaking the ice. Cheaters never win, so basically, we won that round. *Ice Claw: NO! LORRY SAID THAT THE SKUAS WON THIS TIME WHEN THEY WERE FLYING! *Phoenix: It was because of you breaking the ice, they won. (The waterfall was almost there, close to the penguins as the skuas escaped to the next round) *Mumble: Oh no. *Ice Claw: That's right Mumble. *Phoenix: I knew you were scheming to get rid of us all and even make us lose! (The penguins fall into the waterfall by landing into the pond) *Mumble: Where are we? *Phoenix: We were taken by the waterfall. We are in a pond, and I suggest we get back on land. (Ice Claw wakes up and see the skuas going somewhere in the final round) *Ice Claw: You can't defeat me! YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME! *Montay: Listen! You not a part of this group. Get real. *Ice Claw: Oh, make me! *Mumble: No! (Around the cliff of Snowy Plains' river) *Lorry: Almost there. *Rio: Don't even blame us. *Shad: You own us. This is not the Rainbow World. (Meanwhile at King Rainguin's house from watching TV) *King Rainguin: This has to be serious. Ice Claw would cause Antarctica to freeze. *King Emperguin: But what about the world? *Queen Adélieguin: The world is fine. *King Rainguin: Interesting. (Back in Snowy Plains) *Mumble: How did you manage to escape? *Ice Claw: I escaped when Antarctica is being invaded. *Montay: Really? *Shippo: Maybe, the Death Ice has caused this to exploded and make you survive your escape. Previous: The Ultimate Snowball Fight 2: The Worldwide Games/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep Season 3 Episodes Category:Happy Peep